Problems with Woman
by TechSavvy123014
Summary: There are many things in life we will never understand. As for Misaki, even though there are some things in life he does get, a girl is definitely something he doesn't. Rated T for stupidity, boobs, cliché things, and awkwardness. One-Shot.


**A/N: First of all, I shall say this now, I had a lot of fun writing this...maybe too much fun xD (so glad I checked over it). Anyway this is a request/birthday one-shot for a really good friend of mine (who I call Spider) and it's kind of based of a conversation we had. Second of all, I wrote this at around 4am a few days ago and must of forgot that I saved it. So I'm glad I found it today and got to fixing the mistakes I found (which I had a lot) and getting this posted on time for their birthday. Also, this for anyone who hasn't read the manga, this is gonna have both of Akihiko's cousins. If you don't know, Mizuki is the other cousin. Now let's enjoy this awkward One-Shot! Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica! Enjoy!**

* * *

Misaki never has or would be more embarrassed then this moment in his life. He was currently locked in the bathroom, his face burning red from the super awkward moment he just experienced. But what exactly made him act like this?

Let's go back about one hour into the past.

The twenty-two year old male had just arrived back from work, remembering that Akihiko would be working late and he would be left to handle his cousins until he arrived back. Hopefully he would finish early and come home already. Misaki, of course, won't say these things out loud.

He walked in into the living room to find the cousins, Mizuki and Kaoruko, busy doing what they normal did. Fight with each other.

"Why can't you be a gentleman? You are always acting like such a rude jerk! If you have feelings for me, then say it to my face! Like a gentleman."

"Feelings? For you? Why would I like someone who does nothing but whine and yell like a screaming monkey. Noisy woman."

"A monkey?! Noisy!? It's that attitude of yours that makes me know that you are so inconsiderate of others!"

"Excuse you?"

Misaki had lost count on how many times they've fought about this silly subject. Hopefully they wouldn't be at each others throats for hours like the last time they came to visit.

"Misaki, could you be a _gentleman _and make me some tea?"

"Sure thing. Mizuki, would you-"

"No."

Misaki laughed nervously, letting the fast response slide. Besides, it was normal for him to be rude and cold like that. But of course, there were times when Mizuki would be nice. Or more like he would just not be so mean to Misaki.

Kaoruko smacked Mizuki's head, "Be nice! Misaki was trying to be kind and offer you something to drink! Maybe you could learn a thing or two from him!"

Mizuki only glared as Misaki walked by, giving Kaoruko her tea. She thanked him and returned the glare right back at the other cousin.

Misaki decided to do the smart thing and not bother them as decided to do some of the house chores. The last time he intervened in one of their quarrels, it didn't end well for any of them.

_"Please come home early,"_ Misaki thought to himself, hoping he wouldn't be left with them for too long. He was about to walk up the stairs when he got stopped by Mizuki.

"Hey. Don't keep acting like you're so cool around her," he told him. Misaki only gave a confused expression as he said this.

"I'm sorry? I'm not trying to do anything that upsets you," Misaki explained. He knew that Mizuki liked Kaoruko and anything she liked pissed him off. Of course he was on the list of things that made him angry.

Mizuki rolled his eyes, "Right. Try not to get in my way. You'll definitely regret it." He walked to the couch and sat down, only to get smacked again.

"Ow! What the hell!" Kaoruko was staring him down, "What? Quit being an annoying woman."

"Don't be so rude to Misaki! You are always bullying him about something stupid! Didn't we have this exact conversation just a few minutes ago! Like I said, if you like me, then say it!"

Mizuki stood up, facing her with an evil aura. But that was not directed to her whatsoever. Misaki went to go stand between them only when they heard the front door open.

"Oh Usagi-san. Welcome home," Misaki greeted. Silently, he was grateful for him to actually arrive back early. He wasn't sure what exactly could have happen if Akihiko came home late.

"Nee-sama, could you please get Mizuki out of here? He does nothing but pick fights with Misaki and it's just plain annoying."

"Thats coming from the annoying woman herself," Mizuki stated only to get Kaoruko to hit him once more.

Akihiko ignored the both of them, walking past his cousins and went to make himself some coffee. He sighed, irritated by the fact that they have been here for only two days and were doing nothing but piss him off.

Kaoruko walked in front of Misaki, "We should go shopping. Just to get out of the house."

"Huh? Now? Well I just got back not too long ago. Plus it is kind of late," Misaki stated, confused by the sudden command. Kaoruko blushed slightly, "Well then, we can just go tomorrow or something. Like a date."

"Huh?! A date?!"

"Yes. A date. Nee-sama, can I take Misaki out for a date?"

Akihiko replied with the same answer being no, "He is not yours. How long were you staying for again?"

"A few days."

"Can you leave now?"

"Nee-sama!"

As he turned away from the conversation, Misaki noticed Mizuki staring at him with a gaze of hate. The young adult looked away from the stare, knowing it would get even more toxic the longer he looked. Kaoruko also noticed this and once again hit Mizuki.

"Damn it! You hag, stop hitting me!"

Misaki walked between them and tried to stop the violence. It took a few minutes for them to calm down but eventually they stopped complaining. He looked toward Akihiko to see him sitting on the couch with a cup of coffee.

"Hey, Usagi-san, do you mind helping me over here?"

"I don't feel like it," The older male replied simply. Misaki glared daggers at him, "_I swear...! " _

He knew now that it was pointless to ask for him for help. Kaoruko huffed, "Whatever," she started to walk away before Mizuki walked right in front of her again.

"What?"

"...I'm...nothing. It's not important."

"Tell me."

"No."

"For the love of...what were you going to say Mizuki?"

"Quit annoying me."

Misaki couldn't help but ponder why these two acted like this. It was a bit scary for how quick the mood in the air changed. It seemed like the tension had went down a bit. Hopefully it could stay like this for a while.

Kaoruko groaned, "If you aren't going to tell me, I'll just figure it out for myself."

She walked off once more, deciding that making a cake could help her think, "Misaki, come help me make a cake."

Misaki looked towards her, walking in her direction.

"Maybe we could-"

It was a little too late to realize that Mizuki had tripped him. Out of habit, Misaki threw his hands in front of himself, hoping to catch his balance and not end up face-planting. But that didn't exactly happen. Kaoruko, consequently, was in the way; which resulted in him knocking her over.

"Ahh!"

"Ow!"

Akihiko and Mizuki went to go see the fall that had just happened. They both had the same expression written on their faces: shock and amusement mixed together.

Misaki was laying on top of Kaoruko as she was holding her head, knowing that the collision was going to give her a headache.

"Ow...I'm sorry Kaoruko. I don't know why I-" He went to push himself off of her only to notice where his hands were. He blushed a bright red color, embarrassed to even move.

His hands were on her boobs.

Kaoruko's face flushed as well, clearly copying Misaki's embarrassment. Misaki tried to explain why his hands were there, "I'm so sorry! I-I thought I was pushing from off the floor because of how your chest felt and-"

Her eyes went wide as Misaki was simply putting himself deeper and deeper into hell, "I'm not saying that you have small breasts, I mean, they aren't very big. No! Wait! I didn't mean it like that!"

Misaki pushed himself away from her, stuttering as he tried to find the right words to say. Kaoruko sat up as well, no longer embarrassed. She was pissed.

"Are you implying that my boobs are flat?!"

Misaki tried to save himself, "No! I didn't say that they were flat! I said that they weren't big!"

Kaoruko only got ticked off even more, "Oh so your saying that if a girl doesn't have big boobs, she obviously isn't worth your time?!"

"What?"

"Even if you weren't dating Nee-sama, you wouldn't look twice at me at all cause my chest is too small for that right? You just want all of those sluts out there who have big breasts!"

Misaki's face was burning, he didn't know how to respond to her. He never had a girl get upset over something like this. He was not an expert in this.

"Kaoruko, I-"

"And another thing, just because I have a small chest doesn't mean that you should be checking out other girls."

She stood up, grabbing Misaki's arm, "Your lucky Nee-sama and I love you so much cause I really want to slap you right now."

Kaoruko let him go, crossing her arms. Misaki bowed quickly before running up the stairs, "I'm sorry!"

They all heard a door slam shut. Mizuki and Akihiko exchanged glances before walking up the stairs to find where Misaki ran off too. They found the bathroom door shut and locked which brings us back to where we started.

Kaoruko was still downstairs, starting on that cake she had planned to do earlier. Mizuki and Akihiko stood by the locked door as Misaki was inside, trying to cool himself off. He turned on the sink and splashed cold water onto his face.

Mizuki nudged Akihiko, "I'm gonna go check on Kaoruko. She doesn't seem as upset anymore. She's probably still embarrassed though."

"Sure. Knock yourself out."

After Mizuki left, the author knocked on the door, hearing nothing in response.

"Hey, Misaki. Want to know something about me?"

It was quiet before he heard a reply, "What do I want to know?"

"Well, you know that I've dated woman before right?"

Misaki unlocked the door and opened it slightly, a small blush still tainted his cheeks, "Yes. Where are you going with this?"

Akihiko continued, "Even though I've dated woman, I've never touched a woman like that before. So in a way, it proved that you had some manhood."

"Wha?! Stupid Usagi-san!" Misaki slammed the door shut again. He yelled through the door, "I thought you were gonna make me feel better."

"I did. I gave you proof of your manhood."

"IDIOT!"

* * *

**A/N: Sorrynotsorry. I can't believe I even wrote this. Well now you know what I think about when I'm bored with my friends. We come up with little stories like this. No matter how cliché and dumb this was, I actually enjoyed writing this. As for my friend Spider, I freaking hope you enjoy this and have an amazing birthday! Also, stop sending me that damn link of the cat picture (you know what I'm talking about :p) As for everyone else who found the time to read this, forgive me if I have any mistakes. **

**Why have I not gone to bed? Why am I posting this so early in the morning? I could be sleeping right now, not jumping from one website to the next. Guess it doesn't matter since its summer and one fucking hundred degrees where I live. -_- Anyways thanks for reading this! **


End file.
